Ni Ban Tai Taichou Ōmaeda
by LittleRock17
Summary: ¿Ōmaeda Taichou de la segunda división? ¿Soifon siguiéndole el juego a su teniente? ¡No puede ser! ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado! Continuación del episodio 312 del anime. YoruSoi.


**¡Hola a todos! He vuelto pronto con otra historia de Bleach pero esta noche le tocó al YoruSoi. Ésta es la segunda historia que escribo de este ship pero es la primera en español, si leen en inglés los invito a leer _CAT SMELL,_ el cual también trata de esta pareja. El fic de esta noche está basado en el episodio 312 del anime - _es relleno así que si son de los que se saltan el relleno les aconsejo que lo vean antes de leer este fic_ \- el cual me hizo morir de risa y me hizo preguntarme qué pudo decirle Yoruichi a Soifon para que accediera a hacer tantas cosas por Ōmaeda. **

Aquí les dejo un link para que wacheen - o sea que vean, pues - el episodio mencionado en Facebook, solo quiten los espacios... **w ww. face book 16 66781 953589 010 / vide os/ 169654 721394 5817 /** _{asegurense de ver el omake del final}_

 **Sin más, los dejo para que lean.**

 **Disclaimer... los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, si fueran míos, el YoruSoi sería canon.**

* * *

 **Ni Ban Tai Taichou Ōmaeda**

–¡Soifon taichou! ¡Por favor, ya le dije que lo siento! – suplicó Ōmaeda una vez más ya que su capitana continuaba con la tortura física hacia su persona. – ¡No volverá a pasar!

– ¡Claro que no volverá a pasar, Ōmaeda! ¡No volverá a pasar porque –! – la _verdadera_ capitana estaba a punto de romper la escoba – la misma con la que Ōmaeda estaba barriendo hace tan solo unas horas – en la cabeza de su teniente cuando la Diosa del Flash se lo impidió, interrumpiendo también su frase.

– Calma Soifon, creo que ya aprendió su lección. – dijo la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sostenía el brazo de su ex alumna en el aire.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la capitana, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la escoba.

– Está bien, Yoruichi-sama.

– ¡Ouch! – gritó Ōmaeda cuando la escoba cayó sobre su cabeza, para después desplomarse en el suelo, casi inconsciente.

– Ichigo, ¿podrías llevar a Ōmaeda a las barracas de la cuarta división? – pidió Yoruichi. – Y, si quieres, adelántate al mundo de los vivos, te veré en la tienda de Urahara.

– Claro Yoruichi-san. – respondió el shinigami sustituto, para después echarse a las espaldas al enorme teniente. – ¡Uff! Soifon-san, deberías poner a Ōmaeda a hacer algo de ejercicio. – dijo el muchacho tras casi caerse de frente al sentir el peso del otro shinigami.

– … no soy gordo, soy de huesos _anshosss_ … – murmuró por inercia el teniente en los hombros de Ichigo, quien ya se alejaba del patio donde estaban.

– Me das asco. – murmuró la comandante del Onmitsukidō, viendo con desdén a su inútil teniente.

– Ya, abejita, déjalo. No creo que vuelva a hacer algo parecido si es que aprecia vivir. – dijo Yoruichi con su típica sonrisa gatuna, soltando finalmente el brazo de Soifon.

– Más le vale. – dijo la capitana, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose por el apodo dicho por Yoruichi.

– Bueno… creo que es hora de cumplir mi promesa, ¿no lo crees, Soifon? – le preguntó la morena, acercándose más, colocando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de su antigua subordinada.

Soifon sintió el calor crecer en sus mejillas, casi extendiéndose por todo su rostro. – U-usted prometió… – hizo una pausa para tragar, _muy ruidosamente,_ saliva. – que… que…

– Prometí que jugaría contigo toda la tarde, ¿cierto? – Soifon solo pudo asentir. – Pues yo soy una mujer de mi palabra, abejita. – la morena sonrió para sí misma. – Y pienso cumplirla. – le susurró al oído a Soifon, quien logró escuchar, además, un ronroneo que provenía de Yoruichi justo antes de que el patio en el cual se encontraban fuera cubierto por una nube de humo y un sonido parecido a un _¡Puff!_

Soifon no pudo evitar toser un poco ante el humo, el cual, al despejarse, reveló a un gato negro restregándose en las piernas de la capitana.

– Yoruichi-sama, en mi habitación tengo sus juguetes preferidos. – dijo Soifon, sintiendo como el sonrojo abandonaba su cara, gracias al cielo.

– ¿Qué estamos esperando, Soifon? ¡A tu habitación! – dijo con voz masculina el felino, para empezar a correr con dirección a la habitación mencionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito! ¡Nyaaaaaa! – gritó Yoruichi mientras perseguía al sospechoso punto rojo. Había estado a punto de alcanzarlo en varias ocasiones, pero ¡parecía imposible hacerlo! Estaba dejando en vergüenza su título de Diosa del Flash, Byakuya se iba a burlar mucho de ella si no conseguía atrapar ese desgraciado punto. – ¡Ahora sí, eres mío! – exclamó al saltar, una vez más, casi atrapando al punto contra la pared, solo para descubrir su nuevo fracaso. – ¡Nooooo! ¡Soifon, tienes que ayudarme! – exigió Yoruichi.

– Estoy segura que lo atrapará en su próximo intento, Yoruichi-sama. – dijo Soifon, escondiendo su sonrisa – y el puntero laser – con su mano. – Mire, ¡está atrás de usted! – señaló con su otra mano para distraer al felino.

– ¡¿Donde?! – volteó la cabeza y vio al punto junto al ropero. – ¡Prepárate para morir! – gritó antes de abalanzarse hacia él.

Soifon se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con el sufrimiento de su antigua maestra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Sabía que atraparía el punto, Yoruichi-sama. – dijo Soifon mientras buscaba entre los juguetes.

– Por supuesto, Soifon. Ese punto no era rival para mi velocidad. – dijo orgullosa Yoruichi.

– ¡Ah, lo encontré! – dijo alegremente la capitana, sacando una pequeña vara con un hilo y unas plumas en la punta. – ¿Lista, Yoruichi-sama?

– ¿Cuándo no lo estoy, abejita? – preguntó antes de tratar de morder las coloridas plumas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Espero que no rompa el próximo juguete, Yoruichi-sama. No voy muy seguido al mundo de los vivos como para comprar más. – comentó Soifon, al ver su habitación llena de pelusas de plumas por todas partes.

– No es mi culpa que sean defectuosos… – murmuró Yoruichi, haciéndose a la inocente. En realidad, ya le había aburrido dicho juguete, por eso decidió que lo mejor era desaparecerlo para siempre. Empezó a lamerse la pata delantera y la frotó en sus orejas, preguntándose cuál sería el juguete que Soifon traería.

– La humana que me vendió este juguete dijo que es muy popular entre los gatos. Que incluso un gato gruñón no podría resistirse. – comentó la capitana.

– ¿Acaso me estás diciendo gruñona, abejita? – dijo la felina, con una pisca de sarcasmo y molestia en su voz. Miren nada más quién le decía gruñona…

– ¡Para nada, Yoruichi-sama! Disculpe mi insolencia. – se volteó e hizo una reverencia para su antigua maestra.

– Estaba bromeando Soifon. Sigamos jugando. – aclaró Yoruichi, acercándose a Soifon para frotar su cabeza contra el cuello de su ex alumna. Fue en ese momento que su olfato percibió cierto aroma… no era Soifon, pero venía de donde ella estaba. En ese momento, la capitana se enderezó y mostró el juguete el cual había sostenido contra su pecho.

– Me dijeron que se llama _catnip_ , según me dijeron que estimula a los gatos. – dijo sonriente, sosteniendo un tipo de peluche con forma de pez y con un bordado para asemejar a los huesos de uno. El juguete estaba relleno de la llamada _hierba gatuna_.

Las pupilas de Yoruichi, que previamente parecían finas líneas, se dilataron por completo, haciendo que el característico color dorado desapareciera casi por completo. Se abalanzó sobre Soifon y le quitó el juguete de las manos con sus afilados colmillos. Se acostó en el suelo – cálido gracias a la calefacción instalada en todos los pisos de la segunda división – y mordió el juguete mientras lo sostenía con sus patas delanteras y lo pateaba con las traseras. Soifon se asustó un poco por la reacción repentina de Yoruichi e intentó quitarle el juguete, pero Yoruichi dio un zarpazo con sus afiladas garras, haciendo que la capitana alejara la mano rápidamente.

– ¡Yoruichi-sama! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No le gustó el juguete? – preguntó decepcionada Soifon, creyendo que la reacción de su antigua maestra estaba destinada a romper el juguete.

– ¡Es maravilloso Soifon! – dijo la felina mientras aún mordía el juguete. Luego de unos segundos dejó de hacerlo y empezó a rodar en su espalda. A los pocos segundos se levantó y empezó a frotarse y correr por la habitación, no muy rápido, pero no se mantenía quieta. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos – durante los cuales Soifon la veía embelesada – Yoruichi se cansó y se acostó nuevamente en el suelo. – Soifon, acuéstate junto a mí, ¡estos pisos con calefacción son maravillosos! – exclamó mientras frotaba su cabeza y lomo contra el suelo.

Soifon la obedeció y se acostó junto a ella, no sin antes tomar una de sus almohadas para colocarla bajo su cabeza. Yoruichi tenía razón, la calidez del suelo se sentía muy bien, tanto que la capitana cerró los ojos por un momento. Yoruichi enseguida comenzó a frotarse contra su ex alumna, haciendo que abriera rápidamente los ojos y se sonrojara.

– Yoruichi-sama, ¿quiere que… que la acaricie? – preguntó tímidamente Soifon.

– Por favor, Soifon. – maulló y se subió sobre el estómago de la shinigami, rodando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente la ropa de la misma.

Soifon comenzó a pasar sus manos suavemente sobre el hermoso pelaje de Yoruichi. Primero en su estómago, pero fue detenida por una mordida de la gata. – Ahí no, abejita. – Enseguida cambió de lugar y acarició el peludo cuello. Un fuerte ronroneo salió de la garganta gatuna.

Yoruichi se paró en el estómago de Soifon y se acostó más arriba, sus patas delanteras tocando las clavículas de la capitana y su cara rozando la piel desnuda de su cuello, justo donde se unía el Shihakusho. Ya en esa posición, Soifon comenzó a acariciar su lomo rítmicamente, una mano tras la otra, acariciando desde su cabeza hasta su cola una y otra vez. El calor del suelo, junto con el del pequeño cuerpo sobre ella y el ronroneo, hicieron que con el paso de los minutos Soifon fuera cerrando los ojos cada vez más lento y por más tiempo, hasta que sus manos se quedaron inmóviles sobre el lomo de Yoruichi. La diosa del flash, quien había cerrado sus ojos desde el comienzo, se dio cuenta de ello y alzó su cabeza para confirmar sus sospechas. Hacía algo de tiempo que los latidos del corazón de Soifon eran muy calmados, lo opuesto de como siempre está ante la presencia de Yoruichi, así que ya veía venir que se durmiera. Verla tan calmada y vulnerable era algo que nadie además de Yoruichi tenía el privilegio de presenciar, así que guardó aquel momento en su memoria antes de pasar su áspera lengua por el blanco cuello de la capitana, sensación que la despertó.

– ¡Yoruichi-sama! ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo una somnolienta y sorprendida Soifon, quien por poco deja caer a la felina de su pecho.

– Soifon, te ves muy hermosa durmiendo, pero no he terminado de jugar contigo hoy. – dijo Yoruichi antes de que una nube de humo cubriera la habitación y una muy desnuda Yoruichi apareciera en el regazo de la capitana.

– ¡Yoruichi-sama! – fue lo último que pudo decir una sumamente sonrojada Soifon antes de que la diosa del flash, haciendo honor a su nombre, se abalanzara sobre sus suaves labios.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! En serio que desde que ví el episodio del anime me imaginé esto jajaja no hay otra manera de que Soifon haya accedido a obedecer a su ridículo teniente de otra manera. El YoruSoi es una pareja que amo demasiado así que escribir esto no fue muy difícil pero tampoco fue como que en 10 minutos xD hay que tomarse el tiempo. Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, diganme qué les pareció con un review y un favorito, ¡Los amo!**

 **Si quieren saber cómo luce el juguetito de catnip pongan** _Cat Toy Fishbone filled with catnip_ **en Google y les va a salir.**


End file.
